


Nokturn (podmiejski kosmita tęskni za domem)

by ginny358



Series: Czworo Ziemian w budce nie licząc Doktora [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Humor, Community: Mirriel, F/F, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Original Character-centric, Original alien, Polski | Polish, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siódma i ostatnia część naszych szalonych ff do Doctora Who, powstałych w ramach Fikatonu 2016 na Forum Literackim Mirriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nokturn (podmiejski kosmita tęskni za domem)

**Author's Note:**

> **Podmiejski kosmita tęskni do domu** – piękna piosenka **Radiohead** (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1tQFX_9ct0) z pięknej płyty **OK Computer**. Motto pierwotnie miał stanowić tekst do **Fitter Happier** z niej, ale ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy się postawić na pozytywniejszą nutę. Jednak myślimy, że warto, żebyście poznali także ten tekst i przeczytali także _Song Information_ : http://www.greenplastic.com/radiohead-lyrics/ok-computer/fitter-happier/.  
> Występują nawiązania do mniej i bardziej aktualnych sytuacji polityczno-społecznych, ponieważ piosenka ze wskazówki (ta druga, którą postanowiliśmy obrać), zostawia nam tu małe pole do popisu, jeśli chodzi o omijanie tego typu kwestii. Jednak mamy wrażenie, że to najbardziej po macoszemu potraktowana przez nas wskazówka. Coś tam z niej w tekście chyba jest, ale i tak... przepraszamy. Poza tym, więcej Doktora w Doktorze i tak, dobrze widzicie w opisie, mamy też Pierwszego. _Rozdziały_ to pi razy drzwi gallifreyańskie partie polityczne. Jest ich sześć, Doktor należał do Pyrdonian Chapter, nie wiemy, czy naprawdę przed swoją ucieczką politykował, ale tak postanowiliśmy przyjąć na potrzeby niniejszego tekstu.  
>  Zbetowała: **zosia11**  
>  Ostatni odcinek naszej whoviańskiej plecionki dedykujemy **Kathariji**. Dziękujemy, że dawałaś znać, na fb, że czytasz i że ci się podoba  <3

_I might be wrong_  
_I might be wrong_  
_I could have sworn_  
_I saw a light coming home_  
  
_I used to think_  
_I used to think_  
_There is no future left at all_  
_I used to think_  
**Radiohead – I Might Be Wrong**

 

Trwa noc, gdy Doktor ucieka z Gallifrey. Zmęczony miejskimi intrygami, dwusetletni młodzieniec i jego wnuczka kradną TARDIS (Nie tę. Weź tę drugą – podpowiada ktoś). Już nigdy tu nie wrócą. Nie do tego świata, zbudowanego na hipokryzji i tyranii ubranej w ładne słówka (My nie ingerujemy! – głosi propagandowy plakat rozwieszany na murach gallifreyańskich miast).  
Później, już w kosmicznej pustce, pojawia się tęsknota za domem. Za pomarańczowym nocnym niebem, na którym gwiazdy błyszczą niesamowicie, za srebrnymi drzewami i złotymi łąkami. Za pustynią i oceanem. Nawet za ukrytymi pod kopułami ulicami miast. Zostaliśmy odcięci od naszego świata, ale pewnego dnia powrócimy, tak, pewnego dnia powrócimy, powtarza Susan, gdy dziadek zaczyna szaleć z tęsknoty. Ona sama radzi sobie lepiej i mija prawie pół roku, zanim wszystko się sypie i znów uciekają, choć Susan nie wie przed czym. Naprawdę nie muszą obawiać się jej nauczycieli. Doktor jednak ucieka, niby to urażony obecnością obcych, ale przecież Susan wie, że jej dziadek lubi takie spotkania. Czasem tylko zachowuje się strasznie dziecinnie.

W Islandii Dagný najbardziej lubi długą dziewięciomiesięczną noc. Mimo że zima jest dla niej nie do zniesienia, sama ciemność przynosi jej spokój. Wszelkie kryzysy ekonomiczne wydają się dziwnie nierealne, gdy zamyka się w domu, w przestrzeni małego, odciętego od świata miasta, na małej, odciętej od świata wyspie rozświetlanej zorzami. Spoglądając w rozgwieżdżone niebo, Dagný myśli o Doktorze, który mógłby przybyć i zabrać ją stąd do lepszego świata. Ale czy naprawdę lepszego, pyta samą siebie, zwracając spojrzenie na przysypiającą na siedzeniu obok Yrsę – jadą właśnie do domu Dagný przedstawić jej narzeczoną rodzicom i Dag trochę się denerwuje. Może nie tyle samym spotkaniem, co tym, jak mama i tata przyjmą informację, że po ślubie wyprowadza się do Reykjavíku (Yrsa kategorycznie zapowiedziała, że nie zamierza mieszkać pod samym kołem podbiegunowym). Dagný wzdycha i przyciska mocniej gaz. Woli mieć to już za sobą, nawet jeśli nie będzie to wcale tak nieprzyjemne jak spotkanie z Dalekami.

W swojej wiecznej ucieczce Doktor wciąż i wciąż wpada na Daleków. Przemijają towarzysze i zmieniają się jego twarze, ale Dalekowie pozostają, niezmienni i gorsi niż ziemskie karaluchy (karaluchy przynajmniej nie próbują czynnie przejąć władzy nad światem i oczyścić go z niekaraluszości). Doktor gubi się już w swoich przemowach do tych, których chce od Daleków uwolnić – gdzie, kiedy i do kogo co powiedział? – Czy to Kellanom zaczął nieświadomie cytować fragmenty z ziemskiego komika, które tak dobrze mogłyby pasować do samych Władców Czasu? A może to byli Tellurianie? Nie, nie, to musiało być na Nyxie Piątym.  
Gdy nadejdzie Wielka Wojna Czasu, Doktor będzie się zastanawiać, czy wszystkie wcześniejsze starcia miały być jakąś potworną próbą generalną, zsyłaną na niego raz po raz przez sam nie wie kogo, ale byłby skłonny podejrzewać o najgorsze swoich pobratymców. Ostatecznie nieraz wcześniej bezowocnie kazali mu zniszczyć Daleków. Najlepiej zanim potworne pieprzniczki powstaną. Najlepiej, żeby zabił samego Davrosa jeszcze w kołysce, nim dzieciak stanie się kolejnym tyranem.

Noce w Krakowie są głośne i pełne życia (choć Miguel, jak już się pojawi, pewnie będzie miał odmienne zdanie, myśli przelotnie Dagný), a na niebie prawie nie widać gwiazd. Zwłaszcza kiedy pojawia się smog. Świeci tylko Księżyc, Wielki Wóz i pewnie kilka planet. Dagný nigdy nie interesowała się tym na tyle, by móc je teraz rozpoznać.  
– Mamo, mamo, patrz – woła nagle Nanna, doskakując do stolika kawiarenki, przy którym siedzą z Alissin. – Statek kosmiczny! – woła dziewczynka podekscytowana, wskazując na niebo.  
Kobiety podążają za jej palcem (Dalekowie? myślą obie przez chwilę ze strachem), by zobaczyć mknącą po rozjarzonym miejską łuną niebie, niebieską budkę telefoniczną.  
– To Doktor – mówi Alissin, uśmiechając się do Nanny.  
– Ciekawe, kogo i przed czym dzisiaj ratuje? – z lekkim zamyśleniem dodaje Dagný, jednak wbrew jej pytaniu żadna z nich się nie podnosi od stolika i nie idzie sprawdzić.  
Jeśli coś będzie nie w porządku, na pewno się dowiedzą, a tymczasem mogą spokojnie dopić swoje drinki i dopiero potem ruszyć w powolną, niezobowiązującą przechadzkę, akurat przypadkiem w kierunku lotu TARDIS. Zanim jednak zdążą poprosić o rachunek, do ich stolika podbiega Julia i z westchnieniem pada na krzesło.  
– Uff – sapie, poprawiając przekrzywione okulary i przygładzając rozwichrzone włosy. – Wyobrażacie sobie? Smok Wawelski miał potomstwo. Małe smokomodliszki. Właśnie zaczęły się wykluwać.  
– A jak tam wasze protesty? – rzuca bez związku Alissin, którą cała ta wieszakowa sytuacja żywotnie interesuje.  
– Protesty jak protesty. Może na coś tam w końcu wpłyną, ale wiecie, jak to jest. Człowiek najchętniej by uciekł. Tyle dobrego, że my mamy jak i gdzie – śmieje się odrobinę histerycznie, spoglądając w krakowskie niebo. – Zresztą w sobotę kolejny, ale wy nie zostajecie tak długo, nie?  
Alissin kręci głową, gdy Nanna pociąga Dagný za rękaw bluzki.  
– Mamo, mamo, mogę zobaczyć wykluwanie smokomodliszek?  
Na to jednak Julia tylko macha ręką.  
– Już po wszystkim. Doktor dawno zabrał je w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Ale – dodaje zaraz, widząc wydłużając się minę dziewczynki – możemy podejść pod jamę smoka. Zobaczysz skorupki. – Na to Nanna rozjarza się niczym żarówka.  
– Tak, tak, tak! – woła. – Chodźmy, koniecznie, mamo, już teraz, no chodźcie! Ástrún nie uwierzy, jak jej opowiem! Będę mogła zabrać kawałek skorupki, mamo, proszę! Chodźmy juuuż! – nie daje im spokoju, więc w końcu się podnoszą i, trochę chwiejnie, idą w krakowską noc.

Kiedyś, jeszcze w Akademii, Doktor był pełen nadziei i pustych marzeń. Myślał, że poleci TARDIS, by zobaczyć wszechświat i będzie go obserwować w pokoju, bez ingerencji. Potem nadeszła brzydka rzeczywistość. Wysokie niewygodne kołnierze, spotkania rozdziału, na których dyskutowano cholernie nudne kwestie i polityka, w której Doktor się dusił (choć jeszcze nie przybrał swojego przydomku, jeszcze był przykładnym obywatelem swej planety) – wszystko zamiast TARDIS wypożyczanych z wielką nieufnością, dopiero po wypełnieniu długiego formularza i podpisaniu papieru potwierdzającego, który model, po co i na jak długo się wypożycza.  
Patrząc na wypaloną skorupę planety, Doktor zastanawia się, jaki to wszystko miało sens. Potem odlatuje, choć od siebie samego nie ucieknie.

Dagný spogląda w podzamojskie niebo i tęskni (Julia krząta się w kuchni, światła z okien jej domu oświetlają ogród, dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa). Dagný tymczasem z gorącą czekoladą w jednej dłoni, łepkiem rozmruczanej Mathias pod drugą i rozgwieżdżonym niebem nad głową tęskni za Doktorem i kosmosem, który im wszystkim pokazał, zabierając od ziemskich trosk. Tęskni też za Alissin, która ostatnio pokłóciła się z siostrami i za Miguelem, który ostatnio pisze mniej o karaluchach, a więcej o tym, że boi się swojego miasta (terroryści mogą zaatakować w każdej chwili). Tęskni tym bardziej, że od początku wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie będą mogli często się spotykać (stąd, dla podtrzymania kontaktu, grupa). I przede wszystkim Dagný tęskni za domem, jaki zbudowały z byłą żoną. Wie, że tego nikt jej nie zwróci, w trakcie rozwodu Yrsa jasno dała do zrozumienia, że już jej nie kocha. A Julia... Julia nie jest Yrsą. To tylko przyjaciółka, myśli Dag, gdy jej gospodyni podchodzi i przysiada się do niej na ogrodowej ławie.

Doktor uczy się uciekać do. Być może nigdy nie naprawi tego, co uczynił swojemu domowi, a tęsknota pozostanie w nim na zawsze, ale teraz już wie, że nigdy nie uciekał od. Ani od polityki, ani od zanudzających go Władców Czasu, którzy nie byli w stanie zrobić nic dla zwykłych Gallifreyan, ani od Iana i Barbary, gdy Susan nieopatrznie sprowadziła ich do TARDIS. Londyńską nocą, na murze Wieży, Doktor tłumaczy Amelii Pond, dlaczego wciąż gna przed siebie. Uciekam do was, do ciebie i Rory’ego, mówi. Uciekam do tych wszystkich małych kawałków czasu i przestrzeni, które jeszcze nie zdążyły zgasnąć. I tylko do Gallifrey nie mogę uciec w ten sposób, myśli.


End file.
